Star Wars the Earth Wars
by TheSkyKing18
Summary: They thought they can Oppress us, they believe us to be weak but in the end we fought, freed ourselves and forced them out of our Home planet. Now rises the Earth Empire with one goal, revenge against the Neimoidians for the injustice on our people and home and We shall destroy anyone who even dares to defend them. Rated M for a reason


Star Wars the Earth Wars

_**Hello guys TheSkyKing18 here due to my first attempt on my first fanfic Star War Ultimate 1 (please check it out on my Author page please) due to the lack of Star Wars/Earth crossover I created one called Star Wars the Earth Wars.**_

Chapter 1

_Didn't know what was going to happen until it was too late, some say it was punishment from god, others say it was a result global warming altering the earth's climax, others even say it was a result of a bio-terrorist weapon experiment gone wrong._

_But we all know in the end it change the history of mankind forever…_

_When the Second Impact erupted on September 2000 half of the human population was wiped out leaving a total of three billion people left on earth, as the all the earth governments tries to restore order in the new chaotic world we were soon invaded by these slug-like alien freaks called the Neimoidians with their droid army._

_Out man and gunned we're already losing lot of ground until that traitorous coward President George Bush willingly surrendered under the terms he becomes president for life, shocked and betrayed we were forced to surrender as well and we didn't took it well and soon Earth of occupied by the Neimoidian scumbags._

_They thought we were weak and fragile, they believe we're nothing but common sheep, but what didn't take in account was the bloody historical side of our human nature._

_After months of oppression in the year 2004 small pockets of resistance from several countries rebelled against the alien oppressors, at first the foolish slug bags ignore the rebels as if we're nothing but dust underneath their disgusting feet. When they finally saw our dangerous we're truly are via adaption and modification on our weapons and strategies they retaliated they broadcast the whole planet a gruesome event: the mass torture and execution of 1 million Humans, man woman and even children in hopes of demoralizing the Resistance._

_It prove to be fatal flaw as the Rebels starts fighting even harder and viciously than ever before in humankind, the broadcast did nothing but unleashed the savage side of the human race that spelt doom to the Neimoidians that even the slaves lead but strong willed leaders began fighting back._

_I was one of the slaves who were among the millions who survived the tortures and executions, but family didn't, consume with sorrow and rage I only regain conscious when I was surrounded by dead corpses of those slim bags with my personal torturer bloody beaten and begging for his life like a coward he is, I don't what happened nor do I care but since that day I was able to manipulate and control Air becoming what many will call others like me the Earthian Knights._

_With my new found power I freed my fellow man and destroyed the slave camps from within while we dealt bloody vengeance against our oppressors while stealing their glorious weapons and technology for our own. By the end of the year the Rebels with the newly form Knights with me as one of the generals the Neimoidians lost complete control over Earth and they fled like cowards with only 1/4 of their original fleet and less than 1% of their droid army. But not before executing an all-out planetary bombard on Earth hoping to wipe us off the map._

_Likely we the Earthian Knights manage use our power to prevent massive damage and death as possible saving humanity from extinction but alas the damage on our planet is great from the planetary bombing leaving us with barely nearly 2 billion of our people left to rebuild._

_But nevertheless the Neimoidians haven't learned from their mistake: They still underestimated the human race, not caring to check on our great strengths and also great weaknesses. They overlooked our human history soaked with blood and revenge, and that they left some of their weapons and technology, and including some their own when they flee like the spineless slugs they are._

_In ten years we've rebuilt ourselves from scratch, evolving technologically, socially and economically, we soon were able to travel beyond the moon and discovering other alternative Earths. But most importantly we rebuilt our civilization, and soon we shall have our revenge. Democracy, Capitulation, and Communizing has showed us how weak, petty and soft we truly are but no more, we turned our backs against the very principles that hindered our evolution and unity at last we've finally achieve peace and with our new united strength we shall not rest until we destroyed to Neimoidians. Hence forth, from the ashes of the United Nations the Earth Empire was born. _

_**I am Kristen Hayden, former key head member of the Earth Rebels, now the first ever Emperor of the Earth Empire**_


End file.
